Love is NOT OVER
by yoonminlive
Summary: Karena cinta tidak akan berakhir. Hanya berhenti sejenak untuk membuat kisah baru yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya. YOONMIN! GS! ONESHOOT juseyoo


**Karena cinta tidak akan berakhir. Hanya berhenti sejenak untuk membuat kisah baru yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie! Kita dapat pemesan istimewa. Bahkan dia memaksaku untuk dibayar dua kali lipat! Astaga! Kalau seperti ini terus, aku juga akan menaikkan gajimu."

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya mencibir sambil tetap menggoreskan pensilnya diatas buku desain miliknya. Bisa dibilang, dia hanya mengabaikan atasannya yang begitu bahagia mendapat pesanan dengan harga yang mahal.

"Yak! Minnie! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Kalau bisa, aku mau telingaku tuli sesaat jika kau bicara!"

"Astaga! Kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya."

"Sopan kepadamu tidak ada bagusnya!"

"Baiklah! Sekarang, ini!" Seokjin meletakkan sebuah kartu nama di samping buku desain milik jimin. "Cafe di seberang pukul dua."

Jimin berdecak kesal dan mengambil kartu nama yang ditinggalkan seokjin. Seketika matanya membulat saat membaca nama yang tertera disana.

 **CEO MJ CORP**

 **MIN YOONGI**

.

"Hai!" Jimin tertegun dan menutup mulutnya sendiri setelah menyapa pria yang baru saja duduk dihadapannya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan memanggil pelayan.

"Jus melon dan- " Yoongi menatap jimin seakan-akan bertanya dan jimin langsung mengangguk sekali.

"Ah! Jus alpukat."

"Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Silahkan ditunggu." Ujar pelayan itu dengan sopan dan berlalu.

Takut suasana menjadi canggung, jimin membuka buku desainnya dan pergerakkannya terhenti seketika saat yoongi bertanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"B-baik. Hanya saja jin eonni masih sama cerewetnya."

"Tidak terasa ya? Sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

Jimin hanya tersenyum meringis dan mengangguk. "I-iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau memesan gaun untuk siapa? Sepertinya wanita itu sangat spesial."

"Tidak. Hanya gaun untuk pertunangan."

"Ooh...pertunangan." Ujar jimin lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ada rasa sakit yang sulit dijelaskannya. Tetapi jimin mencoba profesional dan kembali menunjukkan desain-desain yang sudah dibuatnya. Menjelaskan satu persatu dan kegiatannya terhenti saat yoongi yang sepertinya menatapnya dengan intens.

"Yang bagus menurutmu saja. Ukurannya juga disesuaikan saja denganmu."

"A-apa? Kau yakin?"

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab karena pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka. Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Sangat yakin." Jawab yoongi tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun tatapannya dari jimin. Tentu saja yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah. Jimin duduk tegak dikursinya dan meneguk jus alpukatnya. Meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan berdehem sesaat.

"Baiklah. Berapa lama aku harus menyiapkannya?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu. Baiklah! Aku harus segera pergi."

Tanpa sadar jimin mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat perpisahan dan hal itu tidak dilihat oleh yoongi.

.

"Minnie! Ini pesanan termahal. Jangan merusaknya!"

Jimin berjalan menjauh dari manekin dengan beberapa kain yang sudah direkatkannya dengan jarum dan melepas meteran kain yang melingkarin lehernya. Memang selama mengerjakan gaun pesanan yoongi dia sama sekali tidak fokus seperti biasanya. Merasa ada yang janggal dari karyawan sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap adik tersayangnya. Seokjin mengerti ada hal yang disimpan dan ditahan oleh jimin. Dia juga sangat mengetahui siapa orang yang ditemui jimin kemarin. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah memeluk wanita rapuh itu dan membiarkannya menangis.

"Eonni...kenapa rasanya...rasanya sakit sekali..."

Selanjutnya hanya ada suara isak tangis dari park jimin.

.

 _"Minnie, dimana sarapanku?" Yoongi yang sudah berpakaian rapi kembali memasuki kamarnya. Menemui sang istri yang masih bergelung dengan selimut karena pulang larut malam._

 _"Aku mengantuk yoongi. Kau buat saja sarapanmu sendiri."_

 _"Ck! Aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti kerja saja. Kau jadi tidak bisa mengurusku."_

 _Jimin yang merasa kesal dengan perkataan yoongi langsung bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mengabaikan rasa pening karena bangun tiba-tiba._

 _"Aku bekerja karena menyukainya. Kau tidak berhak melarangku!"_

 _"Kau tidak bisa membagi waktu. Aku sudah mengetahui sifat burukmu dari dulu."_

 _"Apa? Buruk? Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Kalau aku buruk, kenapa mau menikahiku?"_

 _"Kenapa jadi melenceng seperti ini? Kau tidak bisa membagi waktu dan sering kelelahan. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."_

 _"Egois!" Ujar jimin dingin dan kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sementara yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas._

 _._

 _Kali ini jimin sengaja pulang lebih awal karena merasa bersalah dengan yoongi. Sudah bangun kesiangan, tidak membuatkan sarapan, bahkan malah menyalahkan yoongi. Lagipula, ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan._

 _"Aku pulang!"_

 _Suara yoongi terdengar lelah dan saat itu jimin sudah selesai menata makanan sederhana untuk makan malam._

 _"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Setelah mandi kau harus makan."_

 _Rasa lelah yoongi menghilang seketika dan ia pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

 _._

 _Makan malam sudah selesai dan jimin tidak langsung membersihkan peralatan makan mereka. Dia takut yoongi tidur lebih dulu dan tidak jadi mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Jimin menaiki ranjang dan memasuki selimut yang sama dengan yoongi._

 _"Kau seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Yoongi mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke kiri menghadap jimin yang baru saja merubah posisi tidur menghadapnya._

 _"Kita bertengkar dan dihari yang sama kita baik-baik seperti tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi saja dihari yang sama juga. Aku yakin akhir-akhir ini kau kecewa denganku yang tidak bisa melayanimu lagi. Tidak bersikap sebagai istri yang baik." Jimin menghentikan perkataannya dan menyeka airmatanya. "Aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku. Aku ingin...kita berpisah saja. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih lama lagi."_

 _Isakkan jimin teredam oleh pelukan hangat yoongi._

 _"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku lagi. Aku tidak menghalangimu bukan karena tidak mencintaimu. Kita akan bicarakan hal ini lagi kepada orangtua kita besok."_

 _._

 _Siang hari dihari minggu yoongi dan jimin sengaja mengumpulkan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah makan siang usai._

 _"Karena kita semua sudah berkumpul disini, aku dan jimin akan mengatakan sesuatu."_

 _Yoongi dan jimin saling bertatapan dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain._

 _"Kami memutuskan untuk berpisah."_

 _"Tapi, apa permasalahan kalian? Melihat keadaan kalian seperti ini, sangat aneh kalau ingin berpisah." Nyonya min langsung membuka suara karena bingung dengan keadaan anak dan menantunya._

 _"Banyak eomma. Kami hanya tidak ingin lagi menyakiti satu sama lain." Kini jimin menjawab kebingungan dari mertuanya._

 _._

 _"Dengan segala pertimbangan dan persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak, tuan min yoongi dan nyonya park jimin resmi bercerai."_

 _Suara palu hakim yang diketuk tiga kali terdengar jelas oleh keduanya. Tidak ada tangisan kesedihan atau pernyataan karena tidak bisa menerima keputusan hakim. Tetapi senyum kelegaan dari kedua belah pihak dan mereka sama-sama beranjak kemudian saling menyapa satu sama lain._

 _"Kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Pulang saja. Aku lelah."_

 _"Baiklah. Ayo!"_

 _Yoongi menarik lembut tangan jimin dan keluar dari ruang persidangan. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh sekaligus bingung dari orang-orang terdekat mereka yang hadir._

.

"Minnie, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu."

Seokjin berkacak pinggang dan menghela nafas melihat jimin lagi-lagi melamun.

"Anak ini!"

"Jimin!"

Seketika jimin tersadar dan mengundang cibiran tak bersuara dari seokjin. Yoongi yang tampak gagah dengan setelannya berjalan mendekati jimin yang tersenyum kikuk. Yoongi pun menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan jimin dan duduk.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku fikir kau sibuk. Jadi aku kesini saja menghampirimu."

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya harus berkonsentrasi kalau mendesain."

"Oh ya, masalah gaun pesananku, bagaimana?" Yoongi mencoba menelusuri ruangan ini dan ada beberapa gaun yang sudah selesai maupun setengah. "Apa ada diantara gaun-gaun itu?"

Lagi-lagi jimin merasakan sesak dan mencoba menutupinya dengan senyuman. "Ada di rumahku. Soalnya aku mendesain gaun model baru yang belum ada. Kalau mengerjakannya disini, nanti malah ada pelanggan yang menginginkannya."

"Aah! Begitu." Yoongi melirik arloji ditangannya. "Mau makan siang denganku?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi aku selalu membawa bekal. Porsi untukku dan jin eonni."

"Aku akan makan dengan namjoon. Jadi porsiku berikan pada yoongi saja." Seokjin berkata sekilas tanpa diduga oleh mereka berdua dan pergi begitu saja.

"Jin noona sudah pergi. Ayo mana makanannya?"

Jimin mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang ada di meja kecil disampingnya dan membuka satu-persatu. Memberikan sumpit kepada yoongi dan juga untuknya.

"Makanannya sudah tidak hangat lagi."

"Tidak apa." Yoongi langsung mengambil satu potong daging dan menyuapkan kemulutnya. "Enak!" Ucapan jujur yoongi membuat jimin tersenyum malu dan yoongi mencoba semua makanan yang tersaji. "Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak? Dulu saja kita selalu memesan makanan." Yoongi berkata dengan santai dan seketika tersadar. "Maaf." Ujar yoongi dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku sering belajar dengan jin eonni. Jadi, untuk membalas jasanya, aku selalu membawa bekal untuk kami berdua."

"Kau berubah sekarang. Kalau ada waktu aku akan ke rumahmu dan kau harus memasak yang banyak untukku."

"Boleh."

.

Setelah dua minggu lamanya, jimin akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan gaun pesanan yoongi. Beberapa potongan kain yang berserakkan dikamarnya diabaikan begitu saja dan tergantikan dengan senyuman sendu. Entah mengapa jimin tidak bahagia seperti biasanya setelah menyelesaokan gaun pesanan pelanggannya. Tangannya perlahan menelusuri tiap-tiap bagian dari gaun itu dan memikirkan siapa wanita yang beruntung bisa bersanding dengan yoongi.

"Hiks...sakit sekali rasanya...hiks..."

.

"Cantik sekali. Seandainya gaun ini memang untukku."

Jimin akui memang dia sudah gila. Dia masih sangat mencintai mantan suaminya dan sampai-sampai dia malah mengenakan gaun yang sangat jelas bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk wanita yang beruntung dan akan bersanding dengan yoongi.

"A-aku...masih mencintaimu...apa itu salah?" Jimin terisak dan jatuh terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. "Yoongi...a- "

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Aku bahkan menghayalkan suaranya. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat membuka gaun ini. Astaga!" Jimin merasa kalau jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak dan matanya membulat melihat bayangan siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. Perlahan dirinya mengusap sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. "Y-yoongi...ini kau?"

Perlahan yoongi meletakkan dagunya dibahu jimin yang tertutupi bunga-bunga dari gaun yang dikenakannya. Mereka sama-sama menatap bayangan mereka di cermin. "Kau cantik. Gaun itu memang cocok untukmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih memilih kamar ini."

"Maaf aku memakai gaunnya. Aku akan mengganti dengan yang baru." Jimin mencoba melepas tangan yoongi tetapi sia-sia karena yoongi semakin mengeratkan tangannya.

"Gaun itu memang untukmu. Karena hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang cocok untukku. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Apa maksudnya?" Lirih jimin.

"Kau tidak salah masih mencintaiku karena aku pun sama."

"Yoongi..."

"Apa kau mau kita melanjutkan kisah kita yang terhenti dengan kisah yang lebih indah?"

Jimin kembali menangis. Tetapi bibirnya mengukir senyuman bahagia. "Iya. Aku mau."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mau kembali padaku."

"Sama-sama." Jimin memegangi pipi yoongi yang masih bersandar dibahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya..._

"Ini keterlaluan! Aku tidak tega mendengarnya menangis setiap mengerjakan gaun pesananmu." Seokjin tampak menghela nafas. "Jimin benar-benar sudah berubah. Bahkan dia selalu menolak laki-laki yang ingin berkencan dengannya."

"Aku merasakannya noona. Aku rasa sekarang waktu yang tepat."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END :) :***

.

.

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca**

 **Untuk semua para readers yang lainnya yang sudah membaca dan mereview di ff author sebelumnya.**

 **Annyeong~~**


End file.
